The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea
Uranimated18's spoof for "The Little Mermiad 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Gwen (Total Drama) *Prince Eric - Trent (Total Drama) *Baby Melody - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Melody - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Sebastian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Young Flounder - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Adult Flounder - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Scuttle - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *King Triton - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Morgana - Zelda (The Swan Princess) *Undertow (Large) - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Undertow (Small) - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Cloak & Dagger - Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon and Pumbaa) *Grimsby - Pops (Regular Show) *Carlotta - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range) *Chef Louis - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Max - Dug (Up) *Tip and Dash - Bird and Ox (Skunk Fu) *Ariel's Sisters - Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, LeShawna, & Zoey (Total Drama) *Harold the Sea Horse - SpongeBob SquarePants *Undertow's Various Transformations - Curly (Veggietales: Larry Boy and the Bad Apple), Goigoi (The Lion Guard), Discord (My Little Pony) & Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Mr. Tanaka (Sonic X) *Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Susan Test (Johnny Test) *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Buford Van Stomm *Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Charlie Brown (Peanuts Series) *Music Orchestra - Orchestra (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Waltzing Children - Pinocchio, Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Peter and Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Handsome Boy - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Music Conductor - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mother Penguin - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Baby Penguin - Marie (The Aristocats) *5 Male Penguins - Rabbit, Pig, Praying Mantis, Snake & Frog (Skunk Fu!) *Flounder's Kids - Thumper and his sisters (Bambi) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts Series) *Black-haired Merboy - Mac (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Scenes *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 1 Opening/Down to the Sea *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 2 A Magic Locket/Queen Zelda *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 3 Fearing Zelda/Losing the Locket *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 4 Twelve Years Later *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 5 Zelda & Creeper's Confrontation *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 6 Isabella Bonds the Locket *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 7 Anxoius Moments *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 8 A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 9 A Peek into the Past *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 10 In Search of the Truth *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 11 Timothy Q. Mouse Tells Gwen About Isabella *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 12 Isabella Meets Zelda *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 13 For a Moment/Zelda's DD *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 14 Meet Bird and Ox *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 15 Old Friends *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 16 Taking the Trident *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 17 Isabella's Big Mistake *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 18 Showdown with the Zelda (Part 1) *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 19 Showdown with the Zelda (Part 2) *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 20 A Most Precious Gift/Here of the Land and Sea *The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimenison *The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Castle *The Black Cauldron *Timon and Pumbaa *Dumbo *Sleeping Beauty *Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales *Up *Dug's Special Mission *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Regular Show *Skunk Fu! *Home on the Range *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *A Charlie Brown Christmas *Johnny Test *Robin Hood *Rugrats *How to Train Your Dragon *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *VeggieTales: Larry Boy and the Bad Apple *The Lion Guard *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Alice in Wonderland *The Sword in the Stone *Peter Pan *The Aristocats *Bambi *Bambi II *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Quest for Camelot *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Audio used *Mulan *Hercules *Charlottle's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Gallery TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Ariel Trent.jpg|Trent as Prince Eric Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Finster as Baby Melody Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Melody Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Sebastian Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Young Flounder Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Adult Flounder Char_17189.jpg|Owl as Scuttle King Hubert.png|King Hubert as King Triton Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Morgana Backson.jpg|The Backson as Undertow (Large) Creeper.png|The Creeper as Undertow (Small) Gabon With The Wind.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetata as Cloak and Dagger Image-ox-4726-10110.png|Bird and Ox as Tip and Dash Pops.jpg|Pops as Grimsby Pearl Gesner.jpg|Pearl Gesner as Carlotta the Maid EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Chef Louie Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|Dug as Max Lindsay.png|Lindsay, Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney, Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy, TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna, and ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Ariel's Sisters SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Harold the Sea Horse Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs